Code Geass - Lost Memories
by godramm
Summary: What if after Kallen got captured, she was seen by the Emperor himself. Charles had a use of a pilot such as her. How will Lelouch and the rest of the Black Knights save her?


**Hello everyone I'm back! So a lot of stuff has happened recently to the point where I haven't had anytime to do anything let alone write. But here I am now so lets see if I still have it. So with season 3 announced and the movies made, my love for Code Geass has been rekindled in a big way. I have recently been reading a lot as well thanks to my new full time job and have been very impressed with some of the works on here, making me wanna write my own again.**

 **What if after Kallen got captured, she was seen by the Emperor himself. Charles had a use of a pilot such as her. How will Lelouch and the rest of the Black Knights save her?**

"Kallen is your radio working!?" Zero yelled as he looked at what just happened. Xing Ke not only defeated Kallen do to her low power supply, he had rapped up her knightmare, she couldn't move, she couldn't eject, and she was being taken away from him.

Kallen heard him and it might her focus from her panic attack she was just having. She could worry later. "S..Sorry I failed you…" she was going to continue but was cut off hastily by Zero yelling back at her in alarm.

"Forget about that!" Kallen was stunned to hear this from her leader Ze… no this was Lelouch talking not Zero. "Don't give up! I promise I'll save you. Am I clear?! No hasty moves." Lelouch was panicking as well, not only was she is best pilot, but she was one of his closest friends. He really cared about her.

Smiling Kallen, who now was given new hope yelled back. "Right, I understand! I won't give up! Ill…"Kallen's radio blared with static as her signal from the Ikaruga was jammed. She had planned on telling him she would do as he said and looked forward to the rescue, but she was stopped. Now in the pitch blackness she started to get relaxed in her frame. After she was freed from her frame she doubted she would have anytime to get any comfort so she laid back and put her arms behind her head. She felt panic still however she thought it off. That's what the Chinese Federation would wanted is for her to be too panicked to think.

So she relaxed against the wall and let a small smile come onto her face as she thought of the man that would save her. "I'm waiting Lelouch."

What felt like forever had passed Kallen was thinking on what she should do. Should she fight when they open up her cockpit. While she would love to kick some Chinese ass she knew Lelouch would be completely against this idea as this would be uselessly be putting herself into a risky situation for no reason. No she needed to play this as safely as she could, no point on making it harder for Lelouch to save he just because she wanted those Bastards to feel a bit of pain.

She felt a big bang rock the Guren, she would guess that she was being put back onto solid land. Finally she would be freed from this cockpit, but at what cost. She honestly was afraid to ask.

Behind her she heard cutting of metal Which meant they were trying to free her from her knightmare. She kinda wanted to laugh of the Chinese Federation freeing the Black Knight Ace, at least that's all she wanted to do, yet fear started to fill her once more. She knew very little about the Chinese Federation and about the ways it treated its prisoners. She knew though they were scum, just like the Britannians. They care little about their people so if they cared little about them, how would they treat a prisoner.

A pop happened then Kallen hear the latch to open the cockpit be pulled open from the outside. The light filled the cockpit and it was blinding. Her eyes burned and she through a hand over her face to shield her eyes from the harsh light trying to blind her.

A minute later her vision started to clear, however now she wished to be back in the cockpit. Standing over her was the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. His brown hair was messy and sticking to his face from his sweat and his eyes filled with mirth just looking at her. He looked at her like a Britannian would to a Eleven.

Shock filled her features as she was expecting the goons from the Chinese Federation, not any Britannians. "But… why?" She spoke softly as her shocked filled her, now she was in why worse trouble then before.

"He didn't answer her. He however grabbed her roughly by the collar and moved her to the wall in what looked like one of the Brits hangers. He had her strapped to the a restraining rack that was against the wall and continued to look at her with disgust.

She didn't fight them, it would make things worse, but she sneered right back at the traitor in front of her. To her he was worse than a Britannian, she was a traitor to the Japanese, to Zero.

"To answer your question Kallen, the High Eunuchs saw to give you to use as a sign of good will, and personally to me." Suzaku drowled at her, not changing that damn look she so wanted to punch it right of his traitoresk face.

"Makes me feel real special. Don't give me that crap, what do you want Suzaku." Kallen spat at him, she so wished she could literally spit on him, it would so be worth the trouble it would cause her, but it wouldn't for Lelouch.

"Who is Zero?" It was straight forward, to the point. Suzaku wasn't playing around. However he could say Lelouch's name in front of the other Britannians, it would cause panic.

"How would I know, besides if I did. Well I wouldn't tell a traitor like you. Britannian trash!" She yelled at the Honorary Britannian with a growl that showed him how she really thought of him.

"Saids the actual Britannian. How hypocritical. I worked in the system, you could have done it as well." Suzaku said which made Kallen sneer again at him and a laugh to come from behind Suzaku.

"Oh ha ha ha, so the devicer of the Guren is Britannian. This makes everything more interesting." Lloyd piped in as he looked Kallen over. This made Suzaku sweat drop and Kallen moved her sneer to the Earl of Pudding. "Quite a devicer you are as well, beating my dear Lancelot even. I have heard you even beat Lord Jeremiah Gottwald with just a one armed Glascow, how outstanding! Wait awe!" He was stopped from continuing by Cecile pulling on his ear.

"Sorry Suzaku." She said with a bow and pulled the struggling scientist with her as she walked away. As Suzaku was going to continue from where had be stopped at, the loudspeaker on the Avalon chimed in.

"Mr. Kururugi, get ready to launch, we are going to go finish off Zero with the help of the Chinese Federation." The voice of the second prince filled hanger which made Suzaku swear underneath his breath.

"We will talk later Kallen. Guards I want her restrained and thrown into a holding cell until I get back. Make sure she has some food, I want answers from her." Kallen flinched on how cold he sounded. She hadn't heard him this cold to anyone before. He then ran over to the Lancelot while Cecile ran over to her control panel to help him launch the frame out of the hanger.

Kallen watched this however something didn't seem right, the other guy wasn't helping. She looked over to him and he had a thinking face on and he was looking right at her. She blushed and looked away quickly.

"Lancelot launching!" Cecile said, and paused. Kallen guest she was hearing Suzaku's response as the guards grabbed Kallen's restraints and pulled her away.

A few minutes later

'Suzaku will pay for this!' Kallen thought angrily as she layed on the floor in her cell, bound with her arms behind her back and gagged. 'How the hell do they expect me to eat when I can't fucking move!'

Pissed was a understatement. She had talked shit to the guards while they had brought her down to the prison cell, but all they did was laugh at her. That didn't help with her anger. Thankfully they did have some female officers on board, but to say they were kind would be laughable.

"Well hello there Ms. Stadtfeld, bad day? You know, this is seriously a waste." A voice said to her, making her jump from the surprise. She had been deep in thought when the person had spoken. She looked up and saw it was the scientist who had been staring at her when the Lancelot was launching. Why the hell was he here. However what really surprised her was him opening the cell to go into it. He had locked it back with a click of a remote he had brought with him. "Now sit still for a second, I can't speak to you with you gagged like that… Ahh much better hmm?" He had removed the restraint from her mouth. She breathed deeply, thanking the heavens she got a little more time before she would have to deal with that again.

"What do you want Britannian!" She snarled out, while she liked not being gagged, he was still the enemy.

"I wanted to pick your brain is all. Besides Suzaku, your the best devicer I have ever seen, including the late Marianne the Flash." He paused, she guessed remembering something. That was Lelouch's mom. "Anyway why join the Black Knights, though you could have easily joined the military, why is that?"

"Why would I say anything to you. You are just like all the rest." Kallen said this yet knew this was false, however she would not let her guard down. "You follow the Emperor and his cruel ways.

"I follow the parts to the machine, quite like any good component to a machine. Kallen is it? Whatever your goal is, it won't get you far working the way you are. In fact you might be dead as soon as we get you to the homeland, and that would be a shame." Lloyd said this and he actually looked hurt in his own way.

"If Britannia hadn't killed my brother, maybe I might have." Kallen said this in a low whisper, however Lloyd could hear it.

"Ahh so that's why isn't it, revenge. No it can't be just that. There's more to your brain then just one main confliction." Lloyd said this as calmly. "You believe Japan was taken from you and your people. In your eyes we are the monsters."

"You are!" Kallen yelled at that moment. "You guys destroy countries then treat their people like slaves."

"Well you got me there. By the way if you ever want out of this cell, I'd be more than happy test you on a Knightmare simulation. I want to know who the best devicer is. Now taa taa." He had gotten up and gagged her once again to her displeasure and just walked right out. What the hell was with that guy.

Kallen just layed on the floor of her cell once again and let her thoughts fill her head.

'Lelouch, please hurry.'

 **With Lelouch and C.C.**

Zero and C.C. walked back to their master sweet on the Ikaruga in dead silence. C.C. mind was racing with what she had just found out and trying to figure out what she should do. Normally she would just go on without telling the boy, however this time was different. She had started growing feelings for him and now it was getting harder to rationalize trying hide things from him. The closer she got to him, the farther away she got from the idea both Charles and her had.

"We will find Kallen, however I need to return to Area 11 first." Zero said, his mask distorting all the words he said so it wouldn't sound like his regular voice.

She waited till they shut the door to their room to say anything. "There is a matter I need to tell you of." C.C. couldn't believe herself. Not only will she be betraying the death she had wanted for over 600 years now, she was also betraying everything she had been working on to get to that point.

"Oh what is it then C.C.?" Lelouch wondered as he opened up the closet he kept the Zero suit in. He started removing his Zero mask as she continued.

"Lelouch I have been lying to you this whole time." She stated this bluntly looking right at his back. He spun quickly to look back at her. "I had made a plan with your father and mother a long time ago, a plan to get rid the gods and make everyone into a singular being."

"What are you saying." He sounded stunned, betrayed and hurt mostly.

"We planned on using a item called the Sword of Akasha, a weapon to destroy god. This was our goal. Charles, Marianne, V.V. and myself made a contract to make this happen." C.C. felt shame roll through her as she looked at the boy… no man she had fallen for. Lelouch looked broken. However it quickly switched over to rage.

"So you been using me this whole time. What about your wish?" Lelouch was getting steadly more angry. "And you said my mother wanted this too. Then why did the Emperor have her killed!?"

"He didn't. V.V. didn't like how close your father and mother were getting. So he killed her in the Arise Villa, making it look like the work of terrorists. Charles was lied to by his brother even though they had agreed to create a world without lies." C.C. paused with this as she let this sink in before she continued. "However he failed."

This is what did it. Lelouch couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you are saying my mother is alive. How that's not possible. I saw her dead body." Lelouch choked out at the end, the memory flashing before him. "Unless…"

"Correct, she had a geass unlike any others. Right before she died, there was a little girl who had stayed behind for no reason, scared from what she had just seen. Marianne was able to use her geass on that girl to move her mind into her's. It also gave me a mental link to her since she was apart of C's World, yet also still alive."

"Why didn't you tell me this before! Everything I have done has been for nothing?" Lelouch's emotions kept flipping from angry to despair. "So you have been able to talk to her this whole time?"

"Correct. And at the time I didn't know if I could trust you. However after Kallen was captured, I found out who your mother was hiding in. I believe we could use this to our advantage." C.C walked over to the now sitting Lelouch. "While he didn't kill your mother, Charles is still your enemy." She reminded him.

"So she agrees with him." Lelouch said softly, looking lost as he stared forward into the void.

"Yes, your mother and father want to create a world where living and the dead mean nothing, everyone would be a singular being."

"They want a world without change, how stagnant. You can barely call that life" Lelouch looked over at C.C. with a grim face. "What about you C.C.? Does your beliefs still lie similarly with my father's?"

"If they did, I wouldn't have said anything to you Lelouch. You know that. Besides we are accomplices, it benefits me more if you and I are on the same page." C.C. hated herself right now. Her mind was conflicted, but now she had made a choice.

"So who is my mother controlling? It had to be someone on the Britannian side." Lelouch now had a thinking look on his face,

"The Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim." C.C. said and his eyes widen.

"I remember her, she was there at the Arys Villa with my mother to learn edicate."

Indeed, she was there when you mother has been killed. Thanks not only to your mother's geass, but your father's as well, Anya can seem to remember anything. She keeps a diary due to this." C.C. told him, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Is there a chance we could turn her, make her help us in our fight against Britannia." He sounded hopefully, he most likely is creating a plan as we speak to figure out how to get Kallen back.

"There is a possibility, if I am able to kiss her, I might be able to use my code and snap all effects of Geass to her. However there is a chance she might not react well to all of those memories coming back to her at once." C.C. said, knowing Lelouch knew well about what that could do to a person.

"That is a chance I am willing to take. Anya is our best shot at getting Kallen back. Without Kallen, our forces are slim, even with Xing Ke and his followers. Now lets talk more about V.V. and the Geass Order.

 **Pendragon, Emperor's Throne Room**

"My lord with have news from the Chinese Federation." Bismarck said kneeling before his Emperor.

"What is it my knight." Emperor stood, knowing his knight would not waste his time with useless nonsense.

"I have gotten word that the Knight of Seven has captured the ace of the Black Knights Kallen Kozuki. He is bringing her to Pendragon before taking her back to Area 11." Bismarck stated which made the Emperor grin evilly.

"This is indeed most interesting. Tell him to bring her before me, we will have a nice chat."

 **A/N So this is just another idea I am throwing out there. It hasn't been beta, this was basically just me throwing out a idea quickly to see if there is interest. I will continue it if people found this interesting enough. I am currently working on another project rn and will be putting a lot of work into it.**


End file.
